Fruits
by Balanchine Bear
Summary: Harry and Draco love each other very much.. But is their love strong enough to be put to a foreign test?
1. Prologue

Fruits

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry, Draco, Ron, etc. They belong to J.K. Rowling, whose creativity surpasses mine any day. 

Warning: This is... slash, so if you object to that or you're a youngling', please don't come here looking for fun. There is no explicit sex, in fact, they just snuggle and kiss, but there is suggestiveness. 

And with that, I present to you, Fruits. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

It would be a lie to say we never hated each other. No, those first few years, we did hate each other. We were too young to find the beauty in each other. No.... We were too young to have that beauty. But by 5th year, we realised or developed this beauty. And, boy, was Harry beautiful.

__

I want to kiss you like spring cherries. Dark hair, falling against his face. A scar that had its own beauty, more beauty than blemish at least. Oh, and those eyes. Brilliant emeralds, jade stones, glimmering like the ocean. I never hated his eyes. 

__

I want to touch you like summer oranges. One day.. Middle of fifth year, I saw him. He looked different. All through term he was so melancholy, it seemed, until now. He seemed more... preoccupied than sad. As we passed each other in the halls I looked up at him, caught his eye. Instead of the usual "Staring problem, Malfoy?" from him, or my "Take a picture, it'll last longer", we blushed. Why...? Oh... He had changed. Not so awkward, it seemed. Carried himself better. Just plain cute. And I felt changed, too. Not just my usual gracefulness, but I felt handsome. Taller. Harry, of course, was taller than me, but still.. Why such a change in both of us? And the change was more than physical. I was humbled when I felt the strong click between us. I just couldn't think rudely of others. 

__

We will spin together like bright red strawberries. Why we both grew up together that day, I don't think I will ever know, but I knew that was a sign... We were each other's destinies. We were meant to be together. He knew, too. I was completely id* that day. No superego. I didn't _think_. And that day at dinner, I just...

"Harry!"

"Huh? Malfoy?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Er.."

"Right, then, off we go." With that I pulled him out of the Great Hall and dragged him down into the maze that was the Slytherin dungeons. 

"Where...?" He murmured confusedly. I pulled him through the common room, ignorant to shocked faces and gasps. We went into the fifth-year dorms, and I shoved him on the bed. I kissed him, and if I had thought about it then, I wouldn't have even yelled to him. But thought... thought was absent that day. 

I kissed him, and at first he seemed surprised, but he slowly returned it. 

"Uh.. Malfoy? What.. was...? Why...?" He seemed at a loss for words. 

"I don't know, Harry. But I love it."

"That's... That's good enough for me.." He seemed bewildered, but pleased. 

__

Bananas... Well, they're not very romantic, now are they? They still suit you**... We stayed secret until sixth year... The year my father and Voldemort were killed. The year the Death Eaters disbanded. The year my famous boyfriend defeated them all. Then we went public. Rita Skeeter? Oh, she could go to hell for all I cared. It was Harry's friends that bothered us. They warmed up to me, eventually, and then we are the most-liked couple at Hogwarts. Until two fruits changed it all. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

*For all you people who aren't Freud-crazy like me, id is plain animal-instinct. What you want, without conscience to disturb it. Superego is the opposite: conscience, battling against id. Ego is their result: getting what you want in a reasonable way

**It could've been sicker. Very sick. 

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Happy Times

A/N: Back already! My first fic and I can't get enough! Please review, so I know what I'm doing wrong that stops you from reviewing!

**Sings** 

If you don't review!

Then surely I hate you!

So then give yourselves a screw!

And on your sister take a poo!

**Smiles** I'm in a weird mood, dolls. 

Never mind that, anyway, and let's get to Chapter 1. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fruits: Chapter 1

It was so happy, in those days between the fall of Voldemort and the coming of the fruits. Harry and I would walk down the halls holding hands, and when we got to our destination we would share a quick kiss and be off. Any kisses from Harry, big or small, long or short, were wonderful, just because I shared them with Harry. Anything I shared with Harry was beyond perfect.

Which is not to say Harry was perfect. He had his imperfections, one being the way he seemed to be slightly embarrassed, still, about being seen snogging with me in public. But he tried for me. And I couldn't take him for granted; he seemed so fragile. As if his scar would be the dividing line if I accidentally split him in half, and it seemed as if any sudden moves _would _split him in half. But Harry... he was definitely powerful, no doubt about that. Can you imagine anyone but he and Dumbledore taking out Voldemort? 

One day, during a quiet dinner, Professor Dumbledore walked up to the podium. "I have very good news," He said excitedly. Though getting very old, Professor Dumbledore still had yet to lose his trademark twinkle-in-the-eyes. Harry and I, startled, looked up from their spot at Gryffindor table. "We will be hosting two students from Nikibinobuta Teenage Friend University of Happy-Fun Magic!" Several students had to stifle giggles at the name. "You must be 5th year or above, so both you and these students will be comfortable. These students are 6th years, and both males, so female students, unfortunately, will not be able to have them in their living quarters. They are arriving in one month's time. These boys will need advance preparation for their rooms, but I'd like you to have a chance to ask some questions before deciding to volunteer to host them. So, ask away!" 

A short Hufflepuff second-year raised his hand. "Er.. Where are they _from_, exactly?" He looked unsure. "Exactly where I cannot tell you, but it is in the country of Japan." A collective "Ohhhhh!" went across the room. 

Being the clever, funny boy I was, I didn't have to try hard not to laugh as I asked my question. "What kind of idiot would deem their school 'Teenage Friend University of Happy-Fun Magic', exactly?" The Great Hall erupted with laughter. Professor Dumbledore smiled. "An idiot who tried _very _hard to 'Westernize' his school. In fact, Nikibinobuta is supposedly modeled after Hogwarts, in a way. But I do not know, I have never seen it." 

After the students found out all they needed to know, Professor Dumbledore told them they were now allowed to volunteer, and the students quickest to raise their hands would host. "Go!" Harry and Draco nodded to each other, and shot up their hands. "All right, then! One student will be staying with the Gryffindor fifth year boys, and one with Slytherin 5th year boys. I ask that you please see me after the others are dismissed so I can give you information about our foreign friends' accommodations." And with that, he dismissed the others and beckoned to Harry and Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short, I know, but I'll try to post often. Does it leave you hanging? It leaves _me _hanging, 'cause even I don't know what's gonna happen next! ^_^ Remember that I love you if you review! 


	3. Preparations!

A/N: I couldn't keep myself away! I got 3 reviews!!!!! Yay! ::is excited:: Thank you to MandysGal, Raquel Lily, and Spirit and Essence! Hahhahahaha!!! I got reviews!! Now, anyone else who reads this, please continue on with reviewing, because I want you to!!!! Wheee! Oh, and you know what would be _really _nice? If all my kind readers and reviewers sent me Love Hina, Ghost in the Shell, or Fushigi Yuugi wall scrolls! Please? Let me know! Oh, and if you have ICQ, my number is 131743471, so feel free to message me to help, or just to chat. Ok, now on with the show!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it wouldn't be fanfiction. That's how you can tell I don't own it. 'Cause I'm writing fanfiction. And the lack of writing skill is another way you can tell. And I don't live in Scotland. And I don't have children. And my hair is not red. Ok, I'll stop. But I don't own Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fruits: Chapter 2

Harry and I walked over to the Head Table, holding hands and looking thoroughly excited. "Good evening, Harry, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded to us as he said our names. "Good evening, Professor," We said in perfect unison. "Now, I have to tell you, I'm not exactly sure when they are coming. They told me they'd be arriving one month from now, but these boys like surprises, and might come anytime. So the only preparation you really need to make is with your nerves so that you're not scared out of your wits when a boy suddenly arrives in your dormitory," He chuckled. "All right? So be on guard when in your dormitories. Thank you, boys!"

We were slightly less excited and pretty bewildered after this conversation. Walking out of the Great Hall, I said to Harry, "Well, really, I wouldn't be _that _scared if some dorky Happy-Friend Japanese boy popped up in my room. I'd just kick his weak arse for being early, and be done with it," Harry laughed. "Well, I dunno, Draco. How do you _know _that they're so stupid or weak? He could be cuter than _you_, for all we know, and going to a school with that name he'd _have _to be gay!" "Cuter than me, Harry darling? I don't think so. But cuter than you... Well, I wouldn't doubt it!" He slapped me playfully. I grabbed his wrists and pulled him into a kiss. Ah, a kiss with Harry. Simply lovely. Well, ugly or cute, gay or straight, Harry and I were quite sure we could handle anyone together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Umm... yeah. *Really* short, I know. But I gave you a Prologue and two chapters! My muse is becoming weary! Heheheheh. So remember, kids, review. And send me wall scrolls. And talk to me on ICQ. 

Wait, why am I telling kids to do this? This story is rated R! Shoo! But everyone else, feel free to talk to me on ICQ and you must review and send me wall scrolls! Hehe. Ciao! 


	4. The Arrival

A/N: Guess what? I won't be posting the next chapter until I get at least 20 reviews, each from a different person! I don't like this lack of interest thing I'm getting. ^_^ Love ya anyway, dearies. 

Disclaimer:

There once was a boy named Potter

His enemy Draco was hotter

Neither of them I own

And J.K reaped what she had sown

Because she was such a good plotter~

Note to self: Never use a limerick as a disclaimer 

Warning: Written while listening to Glay. ::thinks:: I think they should take out the "L"! ::end thought::

Okay, well, uh.. Never mind! Read Chapter 3! And review or I won't post the next chapter!!!! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barely a week after our talk with Dumbledore, Harry and I walked out of the Slytherin showers together, only towels on our bottom halves to cover us. We walked into my room, not saying anything, trying to enjoy each other's presence. Then suddenly-

"Hello," said a low, accented, seductive voice. I was so surprised my towel fell off. The voice laughed. "Well, well. I think I will have more fun here then I thought I would in the first place." Even with his strange, unrecognizable accent, I couldn't help thinking how sexy his voice was. "Er.." Was all I could manage as I scrambled to pick my towel up off the floor. But Harry, never missing a beat, frowned and said, "Who are you? Step into the light so we can see you!" "Uh... yeah!" I tried to sound as tough as Harry, but it was quite hard, seeing as I was bent over and naked in front of a stranger. 

The stranger laughed again. "Alright, then." From out of the shadows came a very cute Japanese boy, with black hair falling over his eyes and a smirk on his face. "You must be the exchange student," Harry said calmly. "How remarkably observant of you. " He said without even looking at Harry. Harry frowned, and was probably about to say something about the rudeness of this remark, when the Japanese boy started talking again. "So, you must be Draco. I'm Kudamono*-- er, Kuroi Kudamono." He said and bowed quickly, as if eager to look at me again. "Well, er, hullo. This is my boyfriend, Harry." I said, grabbing Harry towards me. "Harry? As in... Harry Potter?!? Forgive me, Harry-sama, I wouldn't have been so rude if I had known it was you!" He bowed very deeply. "It's alright, I guess... You don't have to do that! Really, you remind me of Dobby!" Harry exclaimed, eager for Kuroi to stop bowing to him "Eh?" "Er... never mind. Shall we go down to breakfast?" "Actually, Harry, my brother is waiting for you in your dorm. And I suggest you get some clothes on." Kuroi said quickly, seeming to want to get rid of Harry. It was amazing how clearly and fluently Kuroi spoke English. "Oh, right.. Would you mind... uh, turning 'round or something?" "I suppose.."

After Harry and I had changed, we agreed to meet each other in the Great Hall for breakfast after Harry met Giniro, Kuroi's brother. After he was quite sure Harry had left, Kuroi turned around and kissed me. I wanted to pull away, but Kuroi reminded me of Harry, somehow, even though the only thing connecting them was hair color. And, oh, what a good kisser he was! I melted right into it. But when he started to unbutton my shirt, that's when I realised what was going on. "Stop! I told you.. _Harry's _my boyfriend!" "You didn't seem to care when I kissed you..." "I wasn't thinking." "Obviously..." He said, now bored with me. "Well.. er.. Where do you want to sleep tonight?" He smiled mischievously. "No! I mean, you _can _sleep in my bed, just not with me in it!" He pouted. Boy, was he sexy when he pouted. "I.. I-I c-c-can't! I h-have a b-boyfriend!" Stuttering? I _never _stuttered! What kind of dark magic was this boy using? "Just this once?" He asked innocently. |}"


	5. The Fight

A/N: Yes, I've come back in spite of what I said. I realized 20's a *tad* ambitious. You can thank a girl named Hannah, who sent an encouraging e-mail to me telling me to continue. This chapter is dedicated to her. 

Reviewers: I had 5 so far. Three I already thanked. Yes, sweetpea, I realise my fics are strange, but could you have added some specifics to "um.... okay"? Evil Windstar, thank you! I plan to continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Don't sue me. Pity me. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

For the next week, Kuroi seemed to have given up on me. Sure, a few times I woke up with him next to me in my sleeping bag, and he didn't seem to like the idea of me sitting next to Harry, but he was calmed down as compared to the first day. Since I didn't have to worry about sudden kisses, I realised how curious I was about his school. I decided it would be a nice, FRIENDLY gesture to talk to him. 

"So.. er, Kuroi. What does Nikibinobuta mean?" "Pigspimples." I snorted, and had to try _very _hard not to laugh. He seemed a bit perturbed by this. "Your school's name is Hogwarts! I don't see what's so strange about Pigspimples as compared to Hogwarts!" I knew it wasn't quite polite, but it's a rare occasion when a Malfoy misses out on making fun of someone. "Does the word 'copycat' mean anything to you?" He gave me a very irritated look. "Um.. Sorry. Is it true it's modeled after Hogwarts?" "Well, not really. It's pagoda-shaped." "Oh. Do they have four houses, too?" "No, only three." Three? I bet you can guess which house they _didn't _have. "Which house are you in?" "Kurasunotaron, the equivalent of Ravenclaw." "And same with Giniro?" "Yes.." "What does Kurasunotaron mean?" "Crowtalon." Once again, I was overcome with laughter. "You're school's not very original!" "Humph. You know, Draco-kun, not only do I have a way with curses, but I also take fencing classes." I stopped laughing. 

"Are you challenging me?" "Maybe.." "First you want to have your way with me, now you're threatening to beat me up?" "Looks that way.." He seemed so nonchalant about it! "Ha! Well, let me tell you something, Kudamono: Draco Malfoy is no one's bitch." He laughed. "And what about the famous Potter? You seem to let him have all the power.." "I don't know where you got that idea, but I'm not Harry's _toy_. I'm not just there for him to beat me up or have sex with him. We make decisions together. And I'm not going to let some pansy Japanese boy do what I won't let my boyfriend do." I took out my wand, but suddenly he walked away. 

"What? Too afraid?" He didn't answer me. Instead he took out a book. It had a lot of Japanese writing at the top, and under it, in English were the words "English Slang and Colloquialisms." He flipped through the pages, and finally found what he was looking for. I thought he would be mad when he read the definition for "pansy", but instead he took my by surprise by grabbing me and kissing me. I instantly pushed him away. "I just _insulted _you! Why on _earth _would you kiss me?" "It won't work, Draco-kun. Don't play dumb. I see what you're doing." Now I was confused. "What are you-" "Of course you're playing hard to get!" Now I was outraged. "ARE YOU _KIDDING _ME? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I'M NOT A SLUT!" But he kissed me again, this time with a _lot _of passion. _Well, now. That's not bad... I'm sure Harry won't mind. After all, he has Giniro, right? _But then I realised what I was thinking. "What are you _doing_? I don't like you the way I like Harry!" "I'm sorry, Draco. I couldn't resist. You're just so _sexy _when you're mad!" So much for the idea that he had calmed down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, how'd you like it? This chapter was probably written just for the line, "Draco Malfoy is no one's bitch." Hahhahahaha. Cracks me up every time. Review, dolls, and I will credit you!


	6. Mlafoy, Malfoy! Same difference!

A/N: A typo by a fellow author inspired this chapter! So, this chapter is dedicated to minx.

Reviewers: Juliana Black (I think you'll like this chapter) 

Let's begin! 

IMPORTANT! This chapter is told from Harry's POV! So don't be all confused! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

I was none too happy with our visitors' behaviour. I mean, it wasn't like Draco's icy hatred of his Japanese equivalent, but it's not exactly fun when you have to use every single gram of your will power to resist _another _silver-haired pretty-boy. I actually was getting along well for a few weeks with Giniro, until...

"Haaaaaaarrry." Purred Giniro. "Hai?" I was slowly picking up Japanese. He grabbed me by the waist and held me. For such a fragile-looking and beautiful boy, he was quite strong. "Geroff!" I shouted angrily. Kuroi and Draco were coming by any moment to pick us up so we could go to Hogsmeade. He ignored my protest and proceeded to move his hand further down. "Uhhhhh...." "And I thought you didn't like me, Harry Potter!" He exclaimed, obviously noticing the effects of his handy-work. I melted into his arms as he quickened his motions, but then the door opened. 

There was an awkward silence as Draco and Kuroi walked in. Giniro took no notice of them and tightened his grasp as I tried to get up and explain. "Harry..?" Draco cast an unbelieving look over us. "I didn't--" "Obviously you did." Kuroi interrupted my protests. "But--" But Draco turned around quickly and left. I became so furious that I finally got out of Giniro's tight grasp and got up to run after him. 

Kuroi took hold of me as soon as I got to the door. "How _dare _you try and betray Draco? He ignored even _my _offers of love to be true to you, and you take no notice? Really, Harry Potter, you're the savior of the wizard world but you can't even be loyal to your lover! Next moment he'll be joining Voldemort, eh, Gin-chan?" Giniro said nothing and once again took hold of me. 

This time I didn't bother to resist. Draco would never understand the situation, and never forgive me. I mean, what would I say? "Oh, Giniro just started to give me a handjob and I couldn't do anything about it!" Yeah, right. I didn't deserve Draco. I started to cry and leaned my head against Giniro's chest. He cradled me in his arms and patted my head. Kuroi made a face of disgust and walked out, mostly likely heading to find Draco. 

"Harry-chan, you want to go and get a drink?" Giniro asked quietly. I was angry with him, but also grateful for his compassion. I sighed, got up, and wiped my tears away with my sleeve. "Yeah, that'd be great." He smiled. "Lead the way!" He got up and followed me out of the room. 

We walked into The Three Broomsticks and searched the room for an empty booth. It was jam-packed, but I caught a flash of bright red hair and saw the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, laughing in a large booth in the corner. I motioned to Giniro to follow me, and we went to sit with them. "Alright, Harry?" Asked Fred. "Actually, no. But I'd rather not talk about it. Would you do me a big favor and get me the biggest mug of mulled mead they have?" He nodded his head, deciding not to question this, and got up to fulfill my outlandish request. Lee and George stared at me, but Giniro smoothed out my hair and patted my back, as usual deciding to ignore everyone but me. 

Fred came back with a huge mug brimming with mead. "Thanks." I said quickly and started to chug. I had never had any liquor before, so this was quite a new taste. It wasn't too bad, but I tried not to pay attention to anything but getting drunk. I finished quickly, and looked up to amazed faces. Without being told to, Fred ran up to the bar and got me another. It took me four of those to get drunk. Now, there are happy drunks and violent drunks. I think if I wasn't so sad at the time I'd be a happy drunk, but that first time I was a very violent drunk. "Heeey, you there with t-t-t-the hair like, y'know, fires and... stuff. Get me a-a-a-another... DRINK!" I yelled. That's all I remember of what happened when I was the Three Broomsticks, but apparently I threw a stool at Professor Snape, pushed down a Ravenclaw 3rd-year, and almost broke down the door when leaving. The only thing I remember after that was that when Fred, Giniro, and George were helping me up to the school, I bumped into Draco. 

He looked extremely ruffled, and said nothing, but I yelled at him. "HEY, YOU, MLAFOY!"

"Excuse me?" The sneer I hadn't seen in so long was back on his face. "Did you just call me 'Mlafoy'? My, Potter, you've been drinking, haven't you? Pathetic prat, you are." A launched a heavy punch at him, but missed by several feet and fell. He laughed, a cruel laugh, a laugh that seemed to say, "I'm _way _over _you_!" Giniro helped me up quietly, and Draco stood, staring. Before I could easily say Giniro wasn't much of a talker, but what happened next proved me wrong. 

"Yes, he's been drinking. He's been drinking because he loves you, and he was extremely disappointed that you didn't trust him. I came onto him. And if I do say so myself, I'm _quite _strong. And I'll eat my cloak if Kuroi hasn't kissed you or _something _yet. So go ahead and laugh at Harry now, but if you don't regret it later you may as well go and join Voldemort, because it will _confirm _my hypothesis that you have no heart!" 

Draco stood, dumbstruck. Fred and George also seemed speechless at the fact Giniro could talk, and could make a good point while he was at it. People tell me I passed out beyond that point. No one ever told me what happened after, either, but I woke up in Draco's arms. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, Giniro speaks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


End file.
